Family Shatters
Plot Verdona is shown flying through space gracefully. She appears sad and depressed, due to her expression. She passes many planets, each of them not pleasing her or gathering any interest. Spaceships pass by Verdona, and she doesn't so much as flinch by them. After gliding throughout space she sees Earth. Verdona: What a odd planet. Perhaps I'll venture here for now, just until I feel better. Verdona flies down to Earth without hesitating even a little. During the night, a red siren goes off in Mexico, at a space academy's security room. An out of shape, old, and almost bald security guard of the academy wakes up because of the siren. Alarm: Unidentified extraterrestrial life-form approaching. (Repeats message) Security Guard: Oh jeez! Oh, man! I've gotta tell the others! (Grabs doughnut and runs out of office) Scene goes to Ben with Gwen at her house watching TV. Ben is eating popcorn noisily and Gwen's eyes are glued to the TV. Gwen: Ben, check it out! Aliens! (Points at screen) '' (Unimpressed) Ben: "Cool". Turn it to Sumo Slammers: The Movie. I hear it's in 3D, now! Gwen: No, dweeb, just look! Other than the aliens i've recently seen on TV, this is just huge! Ben: Wait, let me see! ''(Pays attention to news) Will Harangue: William Harangue hear with yet'' another'' special report this week. Aliens from outer-space! Aliens! Ben: "From outer-space". Will Harangue: Now recently we've seen footage of plantmonsters, rumors of dinosaurs flying the skies, and other ominous occurrences. Now that this recently discovered information has been brought to light, it's safe to say these aliens, dinosaurs, and and plantmonsters are related. They've come to wipe us all of the face of the planet! Ben: What a bunch of- Gwen: Shhhh! Quiet, Ben! Will Harangue: From a space academy in Mexico, a siren went off tonight, and for good reason. A purple alien got into earth's orbit exactly 30 minutes ago! It's unknown what it's doing or what it wants, but the only logical thing to do is PANIC. (TV is turned off) Gwen: Ben! That was important! I can't believe you did tha- Ben is gone. The door is still halfway open, indicating he ran out in a hurry. Gwen: Uh, Ben? ...He totally skipped out on me! Dweeb. (Turns TV back on) Ben is running through the streets at night, panting from how fast he's running. He hits the Omnitrix and turns into Tenten. He uses his jetpack to rocket himself into space. His arms reveals a tracking system, showing where the purple alien is. His jetpack aligns itself it to go that specific location. Tenten arrives and sees the purple alien coming to earth in the distance. Tenten: Hey! Stop! Don't move! Come on, man! The purple alien proceeds to fly down to earth. Tenten: Dude! Did you hear me? I said stop! You 'a no go-go! The purple alien continues flying down to earth but turns it's head at Tenten. It fires purplish rays at Tenten, followed by purple-pink disks of energy. Tenten: No, no, not the face! (Gets blasted and consumed in a big purple explosion) (Tenten flies out of the explosion coughing) Purple Alien: You would be wise to stay out of my way, Sottoraggian. (Eyes glow pink) Tenten: When you shoot somebody and call them by their species, it's ON! (Hands morph into blasters and shoot laserbullets at the alien) Purple Alien: Then you have made your choice, ignorant being. (Protects itself with magenta shield that dissipate the laserbullets) Tenten: Okay then, taste turret! (Two turrets come out of Tenten's shoulders and simultaneously fire red missiles) ''Catch! Purple Alien: I'd rather not, but you can have these if makes you feel better. ''(Smiles and claps hands together) The Purple Alien's hands shoot out a large pink-glowing fist. It strikes Tenten in the chest and then grabs him. It's squeeze on Tenten subdues him enough so that the Purple Alien can follow up with a pink disk that circles him. Tenten: As much as I'd like to play ring around the rosie, I don't have the time! But hey, hold this for me? (Flies toward the Purple Alien) The disk that is around Tenten merges into a pink tornado that surrounds Tenten. The disk glows bright purple and Tenten is now glowing the same color. He bellows in pain, and agony. The pink disk vaporizes and blasts him next to the Purple Alien. Tenten is able to make out who the alien is now. Tenten: Wait a minute. No way! Is that you, Grandma?! (Angered) Verdona: Grandma? I've had enough of your taunts and ignorance! See you on Earth, delinquent! (Shoots large amount of energy at Tenten and sends him jettisoning down to Earth) '' The Omnitrix times out. Ben: ''(Falling back into Earth's atmosphere) ''Ahhhhhhhh!!! I can't believe I got my butt kicked by my Grandma...again! ''(Waving arms in distress) Ben spots his Grandma heading down to Earth, with a determined look on her face. He tries to activate the Omnitrix but it's not working. Ben yells at the top of his lungs as he about to meet his certain death. Ben: (Omnitrix lights up with little power left) ''Come on, please! For the love of all that is good in the world, please work! ''(Hits Omnitrix) Ben's body turns gelatinous and light-blue. A long slender tail forms as his body-shape twists and turns until it resembles the shape of leopard-like creature. It's ears lengthen and it's feet mold into something like paws with three toes. New Alien: Ahhhhhhh! Goodbye, cruel world! (Tears up) As the New Alien is close to crash-landing, it scares a flock of birds that were near him. New Alien: Woah, woah, wait, stop! What's wrong with my... (Body spatters and reconstitutes quickly and takes body shape of a bird) New Alien: (Now flying) ''What a RUSH! This newbie's got some skill! ''(Flies down and perches on tree) ''I'll call this one... (Omnitrix times out)'' The branch that Ben is on breaks and he falls down on his face. Ben: ..Copy-Cat. And, ow. Ben sees a purplish comet reach Earth and is sure he knows what it is. He transforms into Jetray and flies off in the opposite direction. He makes it home, and into his house, without his parents even noticing. He then reverts back and goes to check his phone. Ben: 10 missed calls, and 5 unread messages, all from Gwen. Time sure flies when your getting your butt handed to you in space. (Sigh) '' Ben calls Gwen. (On phone) Gwen: You doofus! Where the heck where you?! My parents thought you were in some sort of emergency! Ben: Yeah see, I got a text from my Dad and..uh he wanted me to come home and help him fix the umm..drainpipe! Gwen: Really? Your dad came over a while ago to pick you up but I told him you left. Pick another lie. (Annoyed) Ben: Listen I don't gotta hear this from you! Something important happened and I had to be there, okay? Gwen: Look, you saved me from a criminal, I get that. But you've been acting self-centered recently and won't tell me anything. Granted, we're not close or anything like that, but you can't just go off and do whatever you want like you're an adult! Talk to you later, bye. ''(Hangs up) Ben: If only she knew... Then again, who knows what would happen if she did.. The scene goes to Verdona in who is flying around Bellwood, looking for something. Verdona: Hmmm, I sense young female earthlings in this vicinity. I do however, need a suitable one with enough willpower to maintain.. (Spots Gwen in her bedroom window sleeping) ''...Perfect. Verdona comes in near the window for a closer look. She smiles and looks as if she is relieved of something. Verdona sticks his hands out, pointing at the window, and at Gwen, and Gwen begins glowing and sparkling with pink energy. (Awakes) Gwen: Huh? Who turned on the lights? ...Mom? Dad? (Notices that she is glowing and sparkling) Okay, this is the coolest dream ever! Verdona comes over and knocks on the window. Gwen looks surprised by this encounter and shivers at her sight. Verdona signals Gwen to come and unlock the window. She goes over and unlocks it, and Verdona happily comes inside. Gwen: You're the purple alien from the news! Or is this a dream? I don't know anymore! Verdona: Yeah, a dream. Too bad you won't be waking up any time soon... ''(Grabs Gwen's arms) Gwen: Hey! Let go!'' (Glows pink and extremely bright)'' Verdona gains human skin and looks a lot like a elderly woman in an old cloak. She marvels at herself and releases her grip on Gwen. Gwen: What did you do to me?! Am I going to-going to die?! Verdona: Nonsense child, I just needed a sample of your genetic code. Now I can withhold a human form. At least for a couple of hours, that is. Gwen: Who are you and what do you want, lady? Verdona: I need an appropriate female being to accompany me around the cosmos. I searched from planet to planet, searching for a working female species. One by one, I had to mark them off, as they didn't suit my needs. You however, are just what I need to "live a little". Gwen: I don't understand? So you're basically going to kidnap me and take me into space? Not a chance! Verdona: Don't flatter yourself, dear. I'm not kidnapping you. It's more or less a chance I'm going to take by bringing you off into the universe. You'll see countless species, amazing rarities, and even my homeplanet! Think of how much fun it will be to get off this accursed rock! (Laughs) Gwen's parents walk into Gwen's room, with them being frightened by Verdona in her room. Frank: What's all this commotion? More importantly, who is this lady, Gwen? Verdona: Oh, i'm just a distant friend, isn't that right, sweety? (Lays hand on Gwen's shoulder) (Verdona's eyes glow pink for a moment) Gwen: Yes, a distant friend. No need to worry, parents. Natalie: Oh really? I've never seen or heard of this woman. Plus, she's old. Are you being honest with us, Gwen? Gwen: Of course, Mother. I'll tell you all about her. Frank: Yeah, you do that. How about we head down stairs. Verdona: Certainly! Let's go, shall we? They all head downstairs and sit on the couch to talk. Gwen: Verdona use to be my old teacher. She travels the world and sees many things. I never got a chance to tell you about her, but she's wonderful. Verdona: Oh, please. I'm just your average, everyday lady. Natalie: (Sarcastic) Really? How intriguing.. Frank: Well if you're friends with our little Gwendolyn, you're okay with us. Right, honey? (Looks at Natalie) (Annoyed) Natalie: Right. Frank: We're going to bed, but help yourself to some tea and cookies. Natalie: Clean up after yourselves, if you don't mind. Good night, Gwen. (Kisses her cheek) Gwen's parents leave and as soon as they do,her eyes glow pink for a second, and she looks like she has a headache. Gwen: What just happened. It felt like my brain went on a rollercoaster. Twice. Verdona: Oh, that? I just took control over your body and told your parents a little about myself. Nothing serious. Gwen: You, WHAT? You can't do that! You just, can't! You're going to have to go, now, alien! Verdona: Correct, but with you! (Touches Gwen's shoulders and encases her in a magenta net) Gwen: '' Lemmie go, crazy lady! I'll never go with you, ever! Verdona: I'm afraid it's not up you, child. ''(Teleports her and Gwen outside of the house onto the roof) ''Look above, Gwen. See all those stars? Gwen: Yes, there beautiful. So what? Take this pink rope stuff off of me, now! Verdona: You don't realize what's in store for you once I take you to Anodyne, do you? No, I don't imagine you do. Gwen: Let me guess, that's where you purple thingies come from? Well, I'm definitely ''NOT ''going ''there. Verdona: I don't care what you have to say about not going, because you're going! Now, be silent! (Eyes glow red with anger) Gwen: No, I won't! You're not taking me without a fight! (Shakes and rolls around in the magenta energy net) '' Verdona: Splendid! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! ''(Removes magenta net from Gwen and she gets up) '' "''LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' VERDONA TENNYSON"! Verdona: ...Excuse me? (Looks around in confusion) Both Gwen and Verdona look below as they see Rath in front of the house. Rath: YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE GWENDOLYN TENNYSON TO ANODYNE, AGAIN? YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP RATH? YOU THINK YOU CAN THINK? WELL, THINK AGAIN! Verdona: An Appoplexian, on this planet? Unthinkable! Oh well, time to clean up a little, I suppose. (Floats down and shoots Rath with mana crystal) Rath: (Hits in face with mana crystals) ''LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', YOU FIGHT LIKE AN OLD LADY, YOU OLD LADY! (Roars)'' Verdona: I beg your pardon, but I am a sophisticated energy being, and you will address me as such! (Lands on ground in fighting stance) Rath begins punching rapidly at Verdona, but she dodges all of his moves, blissfully. Rath gets even more angrier and tries to grab, her. Verdona surprisingly overpowers Rath and throws him into the air. She teleports above him and beams him down into the ground and he leaves a crater in the ground where he lands. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', RATH DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!'' (Omnitrix begins timing out)'' ....LITERALLY!'' (It times out)'' Gwen: (Gasping) Ben?! Is that really you? Ben: Yeah...it's me. You had to figure out eventually, right? Hehehe.. Verdona: Incredible! A human with the Omnitrix. Limitless power on such an unworthy being. You must've been that Sotoraggian I encountered on my way to this planet, because I remember seeing that symbol! Gwen: I remember that symbol, too. Ben...where you those aliens I saw on the news, too? Ben: (Sigh) Yeah, you caught me. They were all me. But hey, enough trivia, I'm stopping you here and now, Verdona! Verdona: As you wish, pest. One more thing, though. Why did you refer to me as "Grandma", during our last fight? Ben: Uhhh, I uhh, you look like her. Sorta. Kinda. Yeah, okay, not really. (Hits Omnitrix) Omnitrix: Unknown lifeform in the area. Scan needed. (Repeats message 3 times) Ben: Uhm, scan? But Anodites don't have DNA, they have- The Omnitrix scans Verdona and while being scanned, her human form disappears and shows her true energy-being form. The Omnitrix then stops scanning. Omnitrix: Unknown DNA Sample acquired. Anodite and Human hybrid unlocked. Ben: ...Ooookay. (Scrolls to Vannissimo Hologram and slams down on Omnitrix) Ben's skin turns dark purple and his hair vanishes. His body becomes slightly muscular and taller, and his entire body flashes with a coat of hot pink. Verdona: Y-you're....you're an Anodite! A human, turning into one of our kind? Repulsive! New Alien: I'm no ordinary Anodite! Call me....Manaman! (Takes heroic pose) Verdona: Oh, it doesn't matter, really. You'll just have to take a beating from a real ''Anodite, won't you? ''(Shoots mana spheres at him) Manaman sticks his hand out and creates a rectangular forcefield over himself. The mana spheres are neutralized and turn into nothing. He then flies in the air and onto the roof of the house Gwen is on. Gwen: What are you gonna do? Manaman: What I have to. Go inside, and distract your parents. Gwen: Okay, I'm going. (Walks to climb in window but stops) Wait...why do I need to distract them? Manaman: (Shrugs) Oh, I don't know. There are two aliens outside fighting, and one of them is your cousin. You tell me. Gwen: Point taken, dweeb.'' (Climbs in window)'' Verdona: (Floats behind Manaman and has him in a headlock) ''You're starting to aggravate me even more, by the second. Manaman: Who cares, lady! ''(Casts energy ball around himself that pushes off Verdona) Verdona takes Manaman by the back and slings him far into the horizon. He teleports back and is instantly punched into a car a couple blocks down the road from Gwen's house. (Panting) ''Manaman: What do you even want, anyway? I just saved my cousin from some thieving teenager just a week ago! Verdona: I want your cousin so that I can be at peace with the universe, once more! She'll make me happy, and i'll make her happier. We can travel the galaxy with a friendship greater than you can comprehend! ''(Hair starts tangling up Manaman) Manaman: What messes us up the most in life is the picture in our head of how it is supposed to be. Why can't you see that, Verdona? Verdona releases Manodite from her hair and he floats up close to her. He lays a hand of comfort on her shoulder. Manaman: You're going to end up beating me, because I don't know a lot about Anodites. Please, think about your actions. It's all about empathy. Verdona: But I wan't my life to be happy all the time! Why can't I have the life I want and deserve? Manaman: This is your life, and it’s ending one minute at a time. Verdona: So you want me to just head out with nothing but good morals? (Angry) ''You wouldn't even be fighting me if you knew what I've been through.. Manaman: ''(Hands glow pinkish red, and eyes glare at Verdona) ''If you still don't want to listen, then bring it on. Verdona: I'll end all of this now, for your sake. You take care of your cousin or rest assured I will return with bigger ambitions! And for goodness sakes, get out of that form! It doesn't suit you! ''(Snaps fingers) Manaman reverts back into Ben. Ben: You know that I'll take care of her. Now go take care of you. Verdona sheds a tear but then flies off back into space. She twirls around with a bit of happiness and blasts off into the unknown. Gwen and her parents come outside and approach Ben. (Pretending for her parents) ''Gwen: Hi, Ben. Nice to see you again. Frank Tennyson: Oh, hey, Ben. What brings you here this late? Natalie Tennyson: And where did that woman go? I had a few more questions in store for ''her. Ben: Ehh, I just got depressed and thought I'd pay you guys a visit. Oh, the old lady? I think she finally found whatever she was looking for. (Episode Ends) Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Frank Tennyson * Natalie Tennyson * Verdona (Formerly a villain) * Will Harangue * Security Guard at Space Academy Villains * Verdona (Formerly) Aliens Used * Tenten * Copy-Cat (Unlocked this episode) (First appearance) * Jetray (Cameo) * Rath * Manaman (Scanned and unlocked this episode) (First appearance) (Accidental transformation;Selected alien was Vanissimo) Trivia * Once again, the Alien X incident warped reality to a huge extent. ** Because of this, Verdona is without children, a love-life, and friends. She is a lonely Anodite now. Also, now Verdona isn't related the Tennysons. * Manaman is unlocked and scanned only because of the way he was scanned. Since Verdona was in a human form at the time, the Omnitrix scanned both Human and Anodite DNA, resulting in a mix of the two. * Gwen now knows Ben's secret. * It is revealed that Copy-Cat can shapeshift. * Manaman's quote: "This is your life, and it’s ending one minute at a time", is from Chuck Palanuik in Fight Club. * The name of this episode is an allusion to the show, Family Matters. Category:EpisodesCategory:Ben 10 Galactic Legends